


Just Another Friday Night (And A Lot More)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [18]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Flirting, M/M, No Smut, Romance, but mentions of sex, college professor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professors at a Bar</p><p>Will leaned sideways over to Nico and whispered, “You better make your move fast, Professor. Or I might end up dancing with one of them.”<br/>Nico glanced over at Will and raised an eyebrow. “Look who’s desperate now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Friday Night (And A Lot More)

Nico settled down on one of the empty stools and motioned for a drink.

“What’s it gonna be?” one of the bartenders asked him, wiping down a bottle with a rag.

“Scotch, please,” Nico said, looking the man up and down appreciatively. He was very attractive with his well-toned body and stylishly messy hair. And he was great on the eyes too. Winking, Nico continued, “And maybe your number, too.”

The bartender smirked. “Sure thing, handsome,” he said and busied himself in pouring Nico a drink.

With a sigh, Nico rested his elbow on the table, propping his head up on his hand, hoping he’d have a good time tonight. Okay, so maybe a professor should not act like this. But he’d had a bad day and was completely exhausted. The topic they had been discussing in class that day got a little out of hand, leading to the students getting physical with each other. Nico had to break them up, report them and then face a long lecture from the principal regarding ‘inappropriate topics in class’. Since when was terrorism ‘inappropriate’? Basically, after a long day, Nico had resorted to go to a bar just to relax for a while.

“Long day?” a familiar voice asked, pulling him out of his stupor. Nico turned his head to face a certain Professor Solace. The blond man had a sympathetic smile on his face as he settled on the seat next to Nico, leaning against the counter. “I heard about the little incident today.”

Nico shrugged and huffed. “Stupid principal doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Will laughed. “I’d say some of your students are a bit crazy.”

Nico grinned. “Yeah, that too.”

Will Solace was one of Nico’s good friends at the University. He was one of the few people, very few people, who didn’t give much of a shit about Nico’s dark and mysterious personality. He breezed right into Nico’s life without giving Nico a chance to even protest and had been firm on making himself Nico’s friend. Not that Nico didn’t appreciate it. Will was a great friend and an even better person – always cheerful and happy, nice to everyone he met. His students loved him, his fellow colleagues loved him and over the years they’d worked together, Nico had grown to sort of love the professor too. Needless to say, he was secretly glad Will had come to the bar that night.

Just then, the cute bartender approached them with Nico’s drink in his hand, eyeing Will suspiciously. He looked between the two of them before setting the glass in front of Nico. He turned towards Will and asked in a clipped tone, “Anything for you, sir?”

Will nodded his head towards Nico and said, “Same as him.”

The bartender nodded curtly and walked away. Will looked at Nico and snickered. “Someone doesn’t like me.”

Nico smirked and took a sip of his drink, reveling its smoky flavour. “Everybody needs a little fun once in a while.”

Will looked over at the bartender. “He  _is_  cute. Not sure if he’s your type though.”

Nico put his glass down and turned towards Will. “And you’d know my type…how?”

Will shrugged and turned around to lean his back against the counter. “You seem like the type to like blond hair. Cool shaded eyes, probably blue. Someone smart, who teaches something in the sciences. Biology maybe?”

Nico laughed and elbowed Will in the ribs. “You are  _so_  full of yourself.”

The bartender came back with Will’s drink and set it on the table, leaving with a quick wink in Nico’s direction.

Will whistled in wonder. “Wow, he’s taken quite a liking to you.”

Nico smiled and leaned forward on the counter. “As you said. Not my type.”

Will snorted into his glass. “You’re that desperate, huh? Picking up random men from a bar?”

Nico eyed Will distastefully. “I’m a single man who has his needs. Sue me.” He took another sip of his drink. “As if you’re any better.”

Will hummed thoughtfully. He nodded at something behind Nico and said, smirking, “I bet those girls are looking for a little fun tonight.”

Nico turned around and looked at where Will was staring. It seemed like several girls around their age had decided to come to the bar to celebrate their Friday night. A few had started dancing in the corner of the bar, seemingly high already. Some of them were shyly glancing in Will and Nico’s direction, whispering excitedly.

Will leaned sideways over to Nico and whispered, “You better make your move fast, Professor. Or I might end up dancing with one of them.”

Nico glanced over at Will and raised an eyebrow. “Look who’s desperate now.”

Will shrugged and grinned knowingly at Nico as one of the girls made her way towards them. She was pretty enough, Nico thought, though he had absolutely no interest in her. In any of the girls, to be honest. He watched as she approached them confidently, swinging her long hair back as she walked. She looked at Will purposefully and asked in a heavy southern accent, “Care for a dance, handsome?”

Will smiled and got up, throwing a quick glance at Nico as he did. Nico clenched his jaw, unsure of what to do. He could easily go on flirting with the bartender and leave with him for the night. Or he could go after Will, his hopeless crush, and score a chance with him. Nico sighed internally and got up quickly, grabbing on to Will’s elbow.

“Actually,” he said unsurely, “He’s with me.”

Will grinned stupidly and looked at the girl with a shrug. “Sorry. I’m with him.” Turning back to Nico, he winked slyly. “Let’s go shall we?”

He started to drag Nico towards the dance floor but Nico stopped him. “We’re going out, Solace. My place tonight?”

Will stared, his eyes growing wide. “What?” he asked uncertainly.

Nico froze, afraid he’d read everything wrong. “Um. Or we could dance?” he said nervously, biting his lip.

Will made a weird sound at the back of his throat, somewhere between a yelp and a whine, and dragged Nico outside the bar. He pushed Nico against the wall and kissed him roughly. Nico froze in surprise, not knowing what to do because  _Will Solace was kissing him and wow his lips were soft_ , before gathering himself and kissing back. They stood there for a while, breathing hard, their mouths slotting against each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Will pulled back, his hair falling in his dark eyes. “Your place then?”

Nico nodded breathlessly and pulled Will to his car, not believing his luck. The drive home was long. Too long. Will tapped his foot against the floor restlessly, sneaking glances at Nico, his cheeks flushed. Nico fought to keep his eyes on the road because  _God_ , Will Solace was going to ruin him with those beautiful blue eyes and messy, sexy hair that Nico just wanted to tangle his fingers in. 

After they  _finally_ reached Nico’s building, Nico nearly dragged Will upstairs to his apartment and unlocked the door hurriedly, not letting go of Will’s hand for even a second. As soon as the door opened, Will pulled Nico inside and pushed him against the door, slotting his mouth back against Nico’s in a frenzy.

Nico pulled away and panted against Will’s ear, “Bedroom.”

Will moaned, burying his face in the crook of Nico’s neck and let Nico lead him to his room. Somehow they managed to slip their clothes off on the way and they fell on the bed, touching, kissing each other desperately, wrapped around each other.

“So I  _am_  your type, huh?” Will asked between kisses before Nico pulled him on top of him with a searing kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Afterwards, Will lay next to Nico, his eyes closed, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.

He looked over at Nico, still panting and said, “Is there any policy against professors dating?”

Nico rolled his eyes and rolled over on top of Will to straddle him. He kissed Will slowly and pulled back, grinning as Will chased after his lips with a whine. “I really don’t care.”

Pulling the blanket off of the blonde, Nico smirked and splayed his fingers over Will’s hips. “I hope you’re ready for round two, Sunshine. And I’m topping this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it!  
> Please comment xD Criticism appreciated.


End file.
